One Ceiling Fan, One Hot Night, OneShot
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Raven wakes up covered in sweat because of the heat of August. She also has a a steamy dream abou Beast Boy. Now he tells her that he has a ceiling fan that she can use with him if she wants. Rated T for steaminess but no lemon.


Raven rolled to the left side of her bed, yanking the covers over with her, "Ungh!" she groaned. She threw off the covers and wiped her forehead. She found it to be soaked with hot sweat.

Raven mumbled to herself as she got up and lit a candle, then sifted through her closet for a sports bra and shorts.

It was mid-August, and the heat was getting to Raven every night. Sometimes she would wake up with the sheets nearly dripping in sweat. Sometimes it was accompanied with nightmares of hot situations.

The nightmares, as she chose to call them, rarely consisted of actual heat. Just situations where the vibes just seemed... hot.

Finally finding the clothing articles she had been looking for, Raven removed her tee and sweat pants she had been wearing (as her normal body temperature was quite cold) and replaced them with a lavender sports bra and black shorts with a white stripe down each side.

By now, slightly cooler, and feeling very aired out, Raven realized she felt very thirsty.

Checking her clock, Raven noted that no one would be up at two-thirty in the morning and decided that what she was wearing was decent enough to go to the kitchen for a cold glass of water, seeing as though there was little chance that anyone would see her.

She quickly blew out the candle and headed up to the kitchen.

On the way, Raven pondered her most recent 'nightmare'. It started out with her feeling confidence she never had before. It ended with her making out with Beast boy. She got goosebumps thinking of the ways that she and said teammate had touched each other in her dream. And their words!- they spoke to each other in ways that only lovers should.

Yet she loved it. The heat. That was the best part. She was cold and then she got 'hot' with Beast boy...

Raven was sweating again. She mentally shook herself out of her daze and picked up her pace as she neared the door to the living room/kitchen.

The lights were on, surprisingly. Raven froze. Someone was looking in the fridge, but the refrigerator door was blocking their body from view. Raven was hoping it wasn't an intruder, but at the same time she prayed to Azar that it wouldn't be one of her teammates. Especially not-

"oh, hey Raven."

-Beastboy.

"h-h-hey" Raven struggled to push this single word out of her mouth.

Beast boy continued digging around in the fridge, "If you're hungry then you're out of luck. There's nothing good in the fridge." he slammed the door shut.

"I just want some water," then Raven noticed that Beast boy was only wearing boxers with images of his own face on them, "And I am going to assume this is embarrassing for you as it is for me so should we..." she trailed off.

"Not tell anyone?" he finished her sentence. The corner of Raven's mouth twitched upwards for a split second. Beast boy got a glass out and handed it to her, "By the way, I don't really find this all that embarrassing. Your lucky you found me in boxers. I normally don't wear anything to bed. That would be a situation that would embarrass me. "

Raven mentally slapped herself for picturing what Beast boy has just said. She filled her glass with ice water and began to drink it hastily while Beast boy watched her. Raven finished her glassed then sighed outwardly.

"So, do you come here often?"Beast boy started awkwardly.

"I don't really want to talk right now. I just want to get the night over with so I can cool off in the morning." Raven stated, and she began to walk towards the door.

"So get the 'summer hot flashes' too huh?" He called after her.

She stopped in her tracks, "You get them?" she asked in amazement. She turned to Beast boy who nodded 'yes'. "How do you cool off? You have to have a secret, because, I know you, and you would complain if this was happening to you often."

He shrugged, "I just turn the ceiling fan up as high as it goes and lay on my floor until the cold air cools me off."

Raven sighed, "That's good for you but I don't have a fan in my room, and don't even try to talk to me about opening a window because I've tried that and it makes my room ten times more humid then it was."

Beast boy shrugged again, "You could use my fan..."

"Why would I ever..." Raven began instinctively, then she imagined cold air blowing against her body. She closed her eyes trying to absorb all the air she was imagining.

"Raven?" she snapped her eyes open. Beast boy was right in front of her. She pushed him back, but in doing so she touched his bare chest and she left her hands resting on it for a little too long. She quickly pulled away and looked at the ceiling. Beast boy cleared his throat, "So what do you say?"

"I guess I could use your fan for a little while." She said, still looking up.

Beast boy scratched his head and held his other hand out towards the door, "Well, umm, you know the way."

Raven nodded and started the walk to Beast boy's room with him following right behind her. Suddenly her 'nightmare' became the only thing Raven could think about.

Beast boy cleared his throat once again and said, "Sooo... It's been pretty hot lately." Raven said nothing. Beast boy nodded and began to whistle, only it sounded pretty bad so he stopped, "Well, here it is." he held the door open for her and she walked past him emotionlessly.

Beastboy hopped past Raven and flipped on his fan. Then he shifted into an elephant and started shoving the mess on his floor off to the side. Once a large spot was cleared, he shifted back to normal, sat down and patted the space beside him and gestured for Raven to get on the floor with him. She shook her head 'no'. Beast boy put his hands on his hips, "Come on, you gotta get the full experience. It's way more satisfying then just standing around."

Raven sighed and sat down beside him.

She suddenly felt a rush of de ja vu as she realized some striking similarities between her recent 'nightmare' and her current situation.

She was getting cold...

She now wished she was hot...

She was inches away from Beast boy...

If she wanted, she could reach her hand out and...

"Raven?"

"Yes, Beast boy?"

He turned on his side to look at her, "We really have a lot more in common then you realize."

Raven also turned on her side "Well, opposites attract so I guess that's why we hate each other."

"I don't believe that." Beast boy said with a smirk.

"What don't you believe?"

"I don't believe either of the things you just said. I don't believe that we hate each other. Also I think anyone can be attracted to anyone else they want. No matter what they do or don't agree on or have in common with each other." Beast boy leaned forward a few inches.

"So you think that two people," Raven breathed, "That 'hate' or pretend to 'hate' each other could secretly want the each other as well?"

"Well," Beast boy chuckled, "I don't have any proof yet..." He trailed off as Raven leaned forward and kissed him, just as he was about to do the same. He pulled her on top of him and they kissed passionately until Beast boy pulled away slightly, and said, "...But the evidence is incriminating." he grinned and Raven blushed.

"I'm still not convinced," she said mischievously.

Beast boy raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, then I better get back to convincing you." he stood up and held out his hand. As soon as she took it he pulled her up into another, more heated, kiss. It's safe to say they had to leave the fan on for the rest of the night.

TT...TT

the end

I must apologize to Madame Jasper whom I told that I would update Just Like Kids before I do anything else. But the new chapter is just not done yet. Maybe I'll finish it tomorrow. Maybe.


End file.
